


A Failing of Bloodlines

by EideticPrettyBoySpence



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EideticPrettyBoySpence/pseuds/EideticPrettyBoySpence
Summary: The events in this story take place during 4x3
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	A Failing of Bloodlines

My name is Nyssa Johnson. I'm a technical analyst and a new agent trainee in the BAU. I've worked with the team for roughly a year. Last year, I started dating Dr. Spencer Reid. I've had a crush on him for ages, ever since I took a seminar he taught when I was in college. Then we met and became friends, shortly before he got kidnapped by Tobias Hankle. I thought he was dead, I watched him die. I ran out of Tobias' house before I could see him give Spencer CPR. But then my boss told me he survived, and I was able to convince him to bring me with him when the team went to go rescue him. When I saw him I was so relieved I kissed him on accident. But he kissed me back, and that was the beginning of our relationship. Everything has been great. It terrifies me whenever he leaves on a case, but he always comes back to me. One day I put in my request to start my training, and I just finished. From now on, I'm allowed to go out in the field. I drive in to the BAU after stopping at Spencer's favorite coffee shop. It's a few minutes out of my way, but it's become a habit. Ever since he took me out for coffee after a case a few months ago, I realized why he loved it so much. It was just as good as Starbucks, but a lot more welcoming and half the price. When I walk into the bullpen, my face breaks into a grin. Spencer's wearing a light grey dress shirt, a black tie, slacks, and sweater. I walk up to him as he's talking to Derek about something. He smiles and takes his coffee, kissing the top of my head as he pulls me against him. We don't have much time to talk before Hotch sends him and Emily off to Colorado alone. They're being sent undercover as CPS agents to investigate allegations of child abuse, neglect, and statutory rape in a religious cult. All I can do is work the case with Penelope on my end and try not to worry about him. Which isn't very easy, but I've got to try. It works pretty well until a few days later when I'm sitting in the bullpen with Derek and JJ comes into the room and turns on the tv. I listen for a second without really listening until I realize what they're talking about. Then my blood freezes in my veins and my vision grays. Derek catches my arm and pulls me against his side, rubbing my arm comfortingly as we listen to the news. "What is reportedly being called a routine question and answer meeting by Colorado Child Services has turned into a violent and deadly standoff between Colorado authorities and a fringe religious group known as the Septarian Sect." "JJ, that's not the ranch that..." "Jayje, that's where..." "They're still inside." "Hotch!" "...tactical warrant service team into a forced retreat after losing a thirty-minute gun battle..." "The tv. Prentiss and Reid," Derek says as Hotch rushes out. "...no one knows for sure how many people are inside, it is believed at least three of the child service members are still trapped inside the compound," the reporter continues as my focus comes back to reality. "All right that means that we're the lead with hostage rescue and support. Let's go." I'm already halfway out the door as Hotch is speaking, completely forgetting my go bag in my hurry. I don't even hear Derek calling my name until we're waiting for the elevator. He guides me into one of the seats around the table in the jet, pulling me against his side. It's taking everything in me not to break down. Someone pulls up the new on the laptop, but I block it out. "...turned deadly when the Colorado state police officers tried to serve a warrant. Colorado Attorney General Jim Wells says the reclusive cult has been the subject of a six-month weapons investigation." "Six months? We didn't check?" "No. we checked. I had ATF call Wells. He told ATF there were no pending investigations. He lied." "Why?" "Wells is challenging the governor in the next election. He thought that ATF was about to poach his big election-launching weapons bust. Now it's clear that he didn't know there were FBI agents there. He just thought the best time to serve a state warrant was when the children were safe in the school being interviewed." "What do we know about this sect?" "Liberty Ranch was founded in 1980 by libertarian Leo Kane," Penelope pops up on the screen in response to his question. "He created it as a self-sustaining commune." Derek interrupts her for a moment. "Libertarians believe that everyone has the right to do what they want as long as they aren't infringing on the rights of others." "But Libertarians aren't religious," Rossi argues. "Clearly this sect abandoned Libertarian principles. "Benjamin Cyrus, the current leader, introduced religion eight years ago when Kane left," Hotch says. "Garcia, what do we got on Cyrus?" Derek asks. "Ah. We got bupkiss. It's like the guy never cast a shadow on the known universe. However, his predecessor, Leo Kane, is doing seventeen years at Deerfield Federal Prison. Apparently, Libertarians do not like paying taxes." "Seventeen years for tax evasion?" "Oh, no, that would be two years for tax evasion and fifteen for going after four IRS agents with a Louisville Slugger." "Let's have Kane brought to the scene. He's our best chance at finding out some idea of who we're dealing with." As soon as the jet touches down, I'm out of my seat and to the door. The rest of the team is on my heels as I climb into an SUV. We drive quickly to the command post and I'm out of the SUV before it's even in park. Hotch speaks up as someone comes over to us. I see the sign for Liberty Ranch in the distance and my heart squeezes painfully. I just hope Spencer and Emily are alright in there. "Dave, they've left the choice of negotiations up to me," Hotch says. "I taught most of the Hostage Negotiation Unit. You want a recommendation?" "I'm making you the lead negotiator. Why go to the students when I have the teacher?" "Because the teacher is emotionally involved. So is the agent in command." "I know I am. This is a unique situation. We have two agents who could affect the outcome on the inside." "True. But I can't be objective! I know them too well." "This outcome depends as much on our ability to predict the moves of Prentiss and Reid as Cyrus. That's why you're the best man for the job." "Assuming that Reid and Prentiss are still in a condition to make moves," my heart squeezes as Rossi speaks. "I know how bad this is. That's why I want you doing the talking." "All right." "You're obviously not in charge. I can see that!" a man's voice shouts. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm under strict orders from the FBI." "I'm the Attorney General of this state," the man, Jim Wells, speaks. "I demand to know why I wasn't told that the FBI was sending an undercover agent into the Septarian Ranch." "The only thing you're in the position to demand is a lawyer," my boss speaks to him. "Who are you?" "I'm Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief. I'm the guy who's gonna tell the Attorney General of the United States whether to charge you with obstructing a federal investigation or negligent homicide." "You can't talk to me like that." "Get off my crime scene." The man turns on his heel and walks away, Hotch and Rossi staring after him. My boss turns to the other man and introduces me. "Hey, Dan. You know Dave Rossi. This is Supervisory Special Agent Nyssa Johnson." "Nice to meet you," Dan shakes my hand and turns to Rossi. "We've been here before, haven't we?" "Waco. Ruby Ridge. Freeman standoff. Let's hope someone listens to you guys this time." "Oh, they did more than listen. They put us in charge." "So I've sent the state police packing. They started this mess. Lost a man in the process. Hope that's okay." "If you hadn't, we would have." "Good. County sheriffs have had no run-ins with the sect. So we're using them as support. We've had no contact with them so far. They've got power- solar. We can shoot out the panels if you think--" "No, no. That's an escalation." "Okay. But that means they have access to the news." "I'll get JJ to talk to the press," Hotch says. "Your men ready to be briefed?" We walk inside a building where the rest of the SWAT team is. I stand by Derek who keeps his hands comfortingly on my shoulder as Dave turns to talk to them about the mission. "We call this the 'minimal-loss scenario.' Every person we get out is a life saved," he says. "We won't save them all. All of us have to be prepared to accept that situation." "Cults are structured like pyramids. You got the leader at the top. Diehard believers beneath. The biggest group-- the base-- followers. Women and children. These are the people we can save," Derek says. "The 'trickle, flow, gush' strategy is designed to get base followers out. First, one or two," Hotch continues. "Then, three or four. Then as many as we can as fast as we can. And if at any point it starts to go bad, we go in." "The leaders are charismatic sociopaths who target those most susceptible to their seduction. They have the ability to see what each person needs. And then they become that thing," Rossi finishes. "We have to undermine their perception that we're an invading army laying siege to their home." "We'll lose the fatigues. Rancher's clothes work for ya? Like we did at the Freeman stand-off? "Perfect. Anything we can do to demilitarize the situation." A few moments later there's an open line of communication into the compound. A little girl's voice comes over the speaker. "You killed my mommy and daddy. Are you going to kill me too?" Then we hear a man's voice. "This is Benjamin Cyrus. Who am I speaking to?" "David Rossi. I'm an FBI agent. We sent the state police away. There's just us and the local sheriff. All we want to do is resolve this before anyone else gets hurt." "Then leave us alone." "I'm afraid we can't do that, Benjamin. One of the police bled out on the way to the hospital. So let's just stop this before things get worse. Please, just put down your guns and come out." "We're believers, Dave. We believe that God says what he means and means what he says. His laws don't depend on what state you live in." "I have no issue with your beliefs." "You don't. But the state does." "I can't answer for other people." "Oh, God will answer for everyone in the final battle I've foreseen." "That's why I'm here-- to make sure that this is not that battle." "We shall see." "Now, the three child service workers..." "One of them is dead," my face drains of color at his words. "It wasn't us." "I need a name to inform the family." At Cyrus' silence my heartbeat picks up, then I let it out when he finally speaks. I feel my knees give out but Derek steadies me. "Okay. Now, please, Benjamin. Send out your wounded. I promise you they'll be well taken care of." "With enough supplies, we can tend to our own." "Okay. I need a few hours to put it together. I'll bring them up myself at first light." "Oh my god, he's okay," I speak as Benjamin hangs up. "When he said a CPS agent was dead..." "They could take you hostage," Derek argues with Rossi. "I'm gonna confirm the kids, Prentiss and Reid are okay." "Rossi, at least let me go with you." "Or me, this asshole's got my boyfriend." "No. This is about building trust. I go alone." "I want the parabolic arc mics fixed on every window in that structure," Dan says. "They won't pick up much. They have blinds on all the windows," another man says. "Unless they're shouting, the glass won't vibrate enough for us to get any audio." "If they're not shouting, these bugs will pick 'em up, at least until the batteries die." "How familiar are Agents Prentiss and Reid with our playbook?" "The BAU wrote the CIRG handbook. They'll know that we're trying to get ears in there at all times." "Good. Let's hope they can get these people talking." "Rossi, wait, hold on," I take my infinity symbol necklace off. "Give this to him if you can." "Come here, Principessa," the man I've come to regard as an uncle hugs me and kisses my forehead. "He'll be okay, he's a survivor." "I know, Dave. I just want him out of there." "We'll get him out, I promise you." A few hours later Rossi uses the sheriff's truck to take supplies to the compound. All I can do is pace and wait until he comes back. But finally, I hear voices from inside the compound. I hold my breath and strain my ears for Spencer's voice. "Dave? I'm Ben. The children. And our guests." "I'd hoped you'd let me take the children." "Nah, they're our protection. I remember Waco. We all do." "This isn't Waco." "They stay for now... while I pray for God's guidance. Please don't try to force us out." "No one's gonna try to force you out of here. Trust me." "Trust is earned." "It is." "Tell them I'm not crazy. Tell them I'm just a man living by God's law." "I will." There are a few tense minutes while we wait for Rossi to come back. Finally, he comes back into the trailer. "Reid and Prentiss are okay." "What about Cyrus?" "He's too calm. It's-- it's like he was waiting for this to happen. And now that it has, he feels vindicated." "I got a signal," one of the SWAT members says. "I'm getting a signal here." "We will be with him soon. We have drank the poison together." Cyrus' voice comes. "Mothers, fathers, children, though we walk through the valley of the shadow of death we fear no evil. For thou art with us." "This bastard just poisoned women and children?!" "This doesn't fit. I looked him in the eye. He was calm, lucid," Rossi says. "They're committing mass suicide," Hotch says. "We don't know that for sure." "Rossi, he just said it!" Morgan says. "We're ready to go," says one of the SWAT members. "If we go in there, people are gonna die." "People are already dying," Hotch says. "And God will wipe the tears from their eyes, and there will be no more death nor sorrow nor crying. And there will be no more pain. For all of the former things have passed away." "Jim Jones pulled the same stunt! They did a test run just like this years before they did the real thing." "Prepare your men to go in," Hotch tells Dan. "Be still. There was no poison. Instead a test of faith," Benjamin says. "Because your adversary, the Devil, walketh about as a roaring lion! Choosing whom He may devour. Watch each other for signs of weakness. You are your brother's keeper." "Tell 'em to stand down," Hotch says. "Yes, Sir. Nice call."

"Former sect leader's here," JJ comes into the trailer.

"I got it," Derek leaves to talk to him.

"I'll come with you," I follow him. I need him close for moral support.

When we get there, we see an older man, with grey hair and beard. Derek stands with his arms crossed, and I sit on a chair across from him and ask him about Benjamin. The former sect leader gives a bitter laugh as he begins to talk.

"Charles Mulgrew is his real name. Charles Mulgrew. His mother was five months pregnant when she showed up at our doorstep. He turned out to be one of the smart ones. Amazing memory that kid had. Anything he read he could repeat back to you. And he did. Mouthy little son of a bitch."

"Why'd he leave the ranch?" I ask.

"When he was seventeen a couple of our young girls came to me and said that he'd been messing with them."

"You mean sexually?" Derek asks.

"Yes, sir. I do. Now, don't get me wrong. I'm a Libertarian. But..." he paused for a moment before continuing. "Those little girls were too young for a seventeen-year-old to be messing with."

"So you kicked him out for that?"

"Yes, sir. I did. His mother took him to Kentucky. Hadn't heard anything for him for years. And then he showed up again, he said his mother died, he found God, and he wanted to come home."

"How does a guy like that get rid of you?" I ask slowly.

"One day he came to me and said God told him that I should leave the ranch. I said if God felt that way, God can tell me himself. He put a gun to my head and said, he just did. Took me twenty years to build that ranch. I'll do anything I can to help you send that ungrateful son of a bitch straight to Hell."

"We need a map."

After we talk to the former sect leader, Derek calls Penelope for information. He puts the phone on speaker so all of us can hear.

"Charles Mulgrew-- convicted in Kentucky at the age of eighteen. Three counts, statutory rape."

"So we need to talk to the warden?" Derek asks.

"Way ahead of you, honey. Mr. Kentucky warden said that once inside, Mulgrew found religion, became a model citizen."

"Well, it's not that hard to behave when you're in protective custody the whole time."

"General population's a rough place for a child molester," Hotch says.

"No, no. I don't think you guys understand. He was a model citizen. This guy volunteered at the prison hospital-- the AIDS ward-- he was reading to prisoners dying of HIV."

"Good stuff," Derek says.

"Damn straight. Now get our friends back, baby."

"Well, this makes things worse," Rossi says.

"What, that he was a model citizen?" Derek asks.

"That he's been to prison."

"He knows what happens to child molesters there."

"If the current sexual allegations are true and he thinks we know it, he's not coming out of there," Hotch says.

"Then we have to make him think he's not going back," Rossi says. 

"JJ, I need you to release a press statement saying that we have absolutely no evidence of sexual allegations."

"You need to see this," she pulls something up on the laptop.

"Now well into its second day, the standoff at the Septarian sect ranch has now been taken over by the FBI. There was much speculation in regard to hostages. But anonymous sources inside the state Attorney General's office have told us there is an undercover FBI agent currently being held inside the Septarian sect ranch," a news reporter speaks. "Hostage negotiators say they are making headway with the sect's leadership and we are hopeful for a positive outcome. There's still no word as to why an undercover agent was sent in alone."

"That bastard Jim Wells might have just gotten Spencer killed!! Derek, I..." he wraps his arms around me in comfort. "What if Benjamin figures out he's the undercover agent? Once he starts to feel trapped... he'll kill him, Derek."

"Hey, Nyssa, listen to me okay? Spencer's smart, and he's tougher than he looks. We'll get him out of there alive I promise you."

"Which one of you is it?" Benjamin's voice comes over the coms. "Which one of you is the FBI agent?"

"Why do you think one of us is an FBI agent?" Spencer asks.

"God will forgive me for what I must do," the sect leader's voice makes me nauseous, and I hear him cock a gun.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"One of you does. Who is it?"

"Me," Emily says, and I let out a breath. As much as I love Emily, I'm glad she's the one who spoke up. "It's me."

We hear sounds of a struggle, Emily struggling with Cyrus. My heart is beating out of my chest as I listen.

"We have to go in," Hotch says.

"We'd be risking the lives of everyone in there," Rossi says.

"But if we don't go in we're risking Emily's life. Maybe Spencer's. I don't know how long he can watch this without saying something."

"Get up! Proverbs 20:30 tells us blows and wounds cleanse away evil," Cyrus says. 

"I can take it," Emily says.

"Oh, you can take it?"

"Wait-- wait. Listen to what she's saying."

"I can take it," she says again.

"She's antagonizing him," Derek says.

"She's not talking to him," he answers.

"He's talking to us," I cut in quickly. "She's telling us not to come in."

"Pride comes before the fall," Benjamin answers Emily. "Tie her up. Take her upstairs."

We don't hear anything for a while, then we hear Benjamin's voice again. He's talking to Spencer about Emily.

"Did you know she was FBI?"

"Nancy told me the woman was a child abuse specialist from Denver. In four years I worked with her, Nancy never lied to me before."

"As far as you know. Their law says that a fifteen-year-old girl is a child. Fifty years ago that same law said a fourteen-year-old was an adult. Have children changed so much in fifty years?"

"I can't tell you the number of times I've investigated abuse charges against small religious groups. Almost all of them turn out to be false."

"What do you think of that?"

"Doesn't really matter what I think."

"It does to me."

"Why?"

"Because God wants to save you. I mean, that's why He sent you here. That's the reason."

"On the next call, you should test them. Test the negotiator. Make him prove that he isn't a liar."

"How would you suggest I do that?"

"Ask for the identity of the FBI agent."

"No, we already know her identity," another man speaks.

"They don't know that," Benjamin answers him.

"Yeah. But the FBI would never tell us."

"They keep on asking you to release people. Tell them you'll release a kid, and you won't harm the agent," Spencer says. "And if they really care about the children, they'll have to tell you."

"You're trying to get us to release a child."

"It's one kid. If they don't hold up on their end of the deal, you know they can't be trusted."

"He has a point."

"Reid has him," Rossi says.

"That's my baby," I say softly. Hotch and Rossi already know about us. "Be careful, Spencer."

"What is it, Christopher?" Benjamin says.

"Some have been talking about... leaving."

"Leaving."

"Yeah."

"Wake the baby. Let's let them meet the orphan that they've made."

"How you doing today, Ben?" Rossi calls the sect leader the next morning.

"I will release a child if you tell me the identity of the FBI agent. I promise no harm will come to them from this point forward."

"I can't give you that information."

"I will send the child now," a blonde-haired little girl comes out minutes later.

"We're taking a big risk here, Ben."

"Trust is earned."

"Her name is Emily Prentiss. She came in with two child service workers to talk to the girls."

"There's a good chance we can work this out, Dave. I'm gonna provide another sign of good faith."

"You're doing a good thing here."

"Assemble everyone in the chapel," we hear Benjamin's voice from far away. "Get Agent Prentiss down here."

"It has come to my attention that some of our brothers and sisters have lost their faith in God. That they no longer love us. They want to leave us. So when I call out your name, please stand." After a few minutes, he speaks up again. "Todd Sutters. Melanie Sutters. Evan Radley. Sean Ebbins..." he goes down a list of names, people who failed the loyalty test. 

"I told her she shouldn't have lied to me like that. To either of us," Spencer's voice comes after a moment.

"Take her back. Those of you that are standing, please collect your belongings and report to the front hallway immediately."

No more than ten to fifteen minutes later, the people that Benjamin exiled stream out the doors. The phone rings when Benjamin calls and Rossi picks it up. We listen to him speak with bated breath.

"We will surrender tomorrow at noon. I want the press there to ensure that we're treated fairly. We'll discuss the details at our seven AM call. I'll see you then Dave."

"I look forward to it."

"Oh, and one more thing. Could you send some food in?"

"Sure, what would you like?"

"Fried chicken. All the fixin's."

"You got it," Dave hangs up the call.

"I don't understand. Why did you let them go?" a man's voice comes after a moment. 

"They weren't prepared to do what needs to be done," Spencer answers him.

"You're not one of us. You don't know what it takes to be prepared."

"Listen to him," Cyrus says. "Tell him."

"They failed the test. They-- they had a chance to prove their faith when Cyrus told them that they'd sacrifice themselves for God. But instead, they showed they weren't worthy. That's why he wants the media to bear witness to your true final act of sacrifice."

"How do you know that?" 

"I'm always looking for signs of things to come."

"He's talking to us," I say softly.

"He wants a sign when we're coming in. This is it," Rossi agrees with me. "Time has run out. We've got to go in."

"Drugging a food's not an option because of the children. We have to go in," Hotch agrees with Dave.

"Best time to hit 'em is when they're least mentally prepared."

"Three AM," Dan says. "Biorhythms are at their low point then."

"We need a diversion," Derek says. "Something that plays into his expectations."

"Cyrus brought up Waco. I know exactly how to use that. We need some humvees."

"The plan depends on Reid and Prentiss separating the diehards from the followers."

"And delaying Cyrus' diehards from reacting to our assault."

"No, that's not my main concern. Reid and Prentiss know what they need to do."

"So what is your concern?"

"Letting them know we're coming. The whole thing hinges on them being ready for us at three AM," he writes a note on a takeout lid.

"Let's hope it's just that easy."

After that moment all I can do is sit and wait for Spencer to come back. I haven't been able to breathe right, and I know I won't. Not until he's finally safe. Not until I can feel his arms around me and hear his heartbeat. Until I can look him in the eye and see he's uninjured. Someone brings the food up to the front door, and not long after we hear voices. I want to be part of the raid team, but Hotch says no.

"What is it?" Derek says as Dan rushes over.

"Prentiss. She's talking to us."

"If you can hear me I know you're coming," Emily's voice comes over the bug. "I can try to get the women and children down to the tunnel, but I need to know when you're coming."

Derek and some of the assault team run up as close to the house as they dare and we hear Emily's voice after a minute.

"I can try to get the women and children down to the tunnel, but I need to know when you're coming," Emily says again. "If you can hear me, I know you're coming. I can-- okay. Okay. I got you. What time? Three AM? Understood. Reid is on the first floor somewhere with Cyrus. And please remember there are children here. Someone's coming."

"I know what you're thinking," Cyrus' voice comes again. "You don't have to be a part of this. You can go."

"I think I'd prefer to stay," Spencer answers him. "Somebody needs to tell your story."

"And I'm glad it'll be you. Now that the false believers have been cleared from our midst, we make our final preparations."

"What?! What is he thinking?! He's going to get himself killed!!"

"Cyrus is planning a mass suicide," Emily's voice comes after a moment. "You made that 911 call."

"This is all my fault. None of this would have happened if I hadn't of made that call."

"You were trying to protect your daughter."

"There were other girls before Jessie. He-- he would marry them in secret. And after a while, he'd take another. And we weren't permitted to speak of it. And so when we asked for my consent, I wanted to just take her and run. But I was afraid she wouldn't leave him."

"You wanted us to take her."

"Well, I-- I wanted to save her from Cyrus."

"I can give you another chance. The FBI is coming here at three AM. I need you to gather Jessica, the kids, the other women-- get them into the basement before three AM."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I have faith that you are a strong enough woman to do the right thing for Jessica."

"I know I can't go in there," Hotch says to Rossi.

"I'm going," he replies.

"If something happens to Prentiss or Reid, I... I don't know."

"Hotch, don't. Please don't."

"You're not alone," Rossi pulls me into his arms.

The assault team comes back to get ready for the raid. I pull Derek aside and search his face for answers.

"Derek, don't bullshit me. What do you think his chances are?"

"Unless he gets caught in crossfire? Pretty damn good. I'll bring him back, Nyssa. I promise I'll bring him back to you."

"Okay. Be careful. Bring yourself back, too."

"You were right. They're setting the place to blow up," Jessie's mothers' voice freezes the blood in my veins. "I told Jessie Cyrus wanted her to gather the women and children."

"Where is the man I came in with?" Emily asks.

"He's in the chapel with Cyrus. It's 2:45 though. We gotta hurry."

"Something's wrong," a man's voice comes.

"They lied to us," Cyrus answers.

"Should we do it now?"

"No. Let 'em get closer."

"Cyrus, what are you doing?"

"Making sure the press is watching," Cyrus says just before a burst of machine-gun fire breaks through the silent night. "They're gonna want to see this. This is it, the moment of faith. Go check the building."

"Jeremiah 29:11. 'I have for you,' declares the Lord," comes Spencer's voice. "'Plans to prosper you and not harm you. Plans to bring you hope and a future.' Is blowing yourselves up part of the prosperous future that God wants?"

"You think you know the word better than I?" Benjamin replies.

"No. I'm just demonstrating that you can use the Bible to manipulate anything."

"Matthew 10:24-- do not suppose that I've come to the Earth to bring peace. I did not come to bring peace but a sword," I hear a grunt as Cyrus hits Spencer, and my hand curls into a fist. "You cannot convert my brothers. No one had to follow. God could have stopped me."

"He just did," Spencer replies as I hear gunfire.

"You alright, kid?" Derek asks.

"Fine. Where's Emily?"

"We got her out of here. Sweetheart, come with me. We need to get you out of here. Come on," Derek must have found another child who didn't go with the rest of them into the tunnel. 

I think everything is over, that I'm about to see my boyfriend and be in his arms soon. But then my worst nightmare happens as the building blows. Emily makes her way over with the women and children, but I don't pay them any attention. 

"Hotch, let me go!! Let me GO!! Spencer!!!" I scream and fight him for a moment before collapsing into his arms with a sob. "Spencer!! God, no, please... please, please, please. Spencer... Derek..."

"We're okay," comes Derek's voice. 

"Oh, god," I turn around and see Spencer behind me. "Spencer!!"

I push against Hotch's chest, and he lets me go. I apologize to Emily as I bump her shoulder, but I don't stop. I keep running until I feel my boyfriend's arms around me. I collapse into his arms with a sob as he murmurs to me softly.

"Hey, little girl. Don't cry. I've got you."

"I thought I lost you, Spencer. I thought..."

"I know, I know, shh," Spencer quiets me with a kiss. "I'm right here. I'm okay, I promise."

"I think all the kids are out," Hotch says.

"Where's Jessie?" Rossi replies.

"Jessie was the one who blew the building, she's gone," Spencer answers, knowing I'll want to know.

"If that little bitch wasn't dead already, I..."

"I know, Nyssa, I know. She was brainwashed. It wasn't his fault."

"I don't give two fucks if she was brainwashed or not. I could have lost you, Spence!!"

"But you didn't. I'm right here with you. I've got you."

After a while we head back to the jet, and I curl up on Spencer's lap as he reads. He strokes my hair gently with one hand, turning the pages with another. I had almost sat across from him, but when he insisted he was fine I was relieved. I needed to be closer to him, to feel his arms around me, and listen to his heartbeat. These three days are just another nightmare to add to my collection. After a few minutes, Emily sits across from us and I smile at her weakly. She smiles back as she talks to Spencer.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I need you to listen to me. What Cyrus did to me is not your fault. It was my decision and I would do it again. Do you hear me?"

I don't want to fall asleep, but staying awake for three days straight took its toll on me. I close my eyes and fall asleep a few minutes later, but it's not long until my sleep is interrupted by nightmares. Spencer shakes my shoulder and brushes my hair from my face to kiss my forehead softly. I jerk awake with a gasp and he cups my cheek in his hand, smiling softly at me for a moment.

"Hey, little girl. You okay?"

"Yeah, I... I'm fine. Just nightmares. Did I wake you?"

"No, I was awake. I can't sleep, as usual."

"You should try to sleep. You've been through a lot."

"I'll try. I've got you, okay? I promise I'm alright."

"Okay."

As soon as the jet touches down, Spencer wants to finish his paperwork. I go to the round table room to sleep. Not long after I fall asleep, he shakes me awake gently. I offer to drive him home, but when we get to his apartment I hesitate. I don't want to leave him.

"Do you want to sleep over?"

"Yeah, I don't want to leave you. Is it alright if I sleep over?" this isn't the first time I've slept at his place. I sleep here more often than at my apartment. "And I really don't want to be alone right now either. But I'll leave if you want me to."

"No, I don't want you to leave."

I grab my go bag and reach to open the car door. But Spencer is around the car and opening the door before I can. He takes my hand and pulls me against his chest, kissing the top of my head before letting me go and taking my hand. We walk up to the door and through the lobby to the elevator. When we get off at the third floor we walk to his apartment. He pulls his key out and unlocks the door. He tosses his go bag onto a chair next to his door. I drop mine on the floor under it as he lifts me with one arm. I gasp as I wrap my legs around his waist, and he kisses me hungrily. I pull away after a minute to catch my breath.

"Hey, Spence... you almost got blown up. You should really try and sleep a little bit. Or at least just rest some. We can watch tv?"

"I don't want to watch tv, I want you, little girl," Spencer growls softly between kisses along my jaw.

"Spencer... fuck... I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm fine, sweetheart, I promise," Spencer carries me to the bedroom and sets me on the bed.

"Are you sure? You were almost blown up two hours ago."

"Are you gonna take your clothes off, or do I need to do it for you?"

Here's the thing no one knew about Spencer Reid. He may seem sweet and gentle in the field unless he was face to face with an unsub. But a lot of times when we were alone, especially after a particularly tough case, he liked to take control. It was just lucky for him that I loved not having to try to be in control all the time. I quickly stripped out of my clothes and stood there in my bra and underwear.

"Now you know better than that, little girl. Strip down all the way for me."

I take off my bra and underwear, sitting on the edge of the bed. I watch as he pulls his vest off and slowly unbuttons his shirt. He smirks as he does it, knowing exactly what he's doing. He loves torturing me like this. Finally, he lets his shirt drop and my eyes roam hungrily over his body. He isn't overly muscled, like Derek, but he does have great muscle tone. He's got just the perfect amount, and I love it. I watch his hands as they go to his belt, undoing it along with the button and zipper on his pants. He stands in his underwear for just long enough that I make an impatient sound in my throat. Finally, he lets them drop, and I bite my lip at the predatory look in his eye. 

I lay back as he crawls up on the bed, hovering over me for a moment before leaning down to capture my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and sink my fingers in his hair as he kisses the breath from my lungs. He kisses along my jaw and sucks a bruise on my neck before kissing his way down my stomach. He looks up my body at me as he licks a stripe up my slit, making my hips buck against his mouth. He pushes them down hard enough that I might have bruises as he devours my pussy. It doesn't take long for his skilled lips to bring me close to the edge. He slips two long fingers into me and curls them against my sweet spot, and I cum with a mewling cry. He hasn't shaved in a few days, and his beard chafes against the inside of my thighs. He keeps his lips sucking at my clit until I come down from my high, then sits up and looks at me, pupils blown wide with desire. 

He locks eyes with me as he slips his fingers in his mouth and licks them clean, the obscene sounds making me groan under my breath. He grabs a condom from the bedside table and slips it on, lining himself up with my entrance and sheathing himself inside me with one snap of his hips. He swallows my curse as his lips cover mine. As he fucks me slowly and deeply, he kisses the breath from my lungs again. My hands slip from his neck to scratch his shoulders as I cum again, and his thrusts become more erratic. He tucks his face in the crook of his shoulder, breath ruffling my hair as he cums with a groan. He pulls out of me and takes the condom off, tying it in a knot.  
He stands up and walks into the bathroom to toss it into the trash. He comes back to gently wash my orgasm off my thighs. Once he gets up again to toss it in the laundry he walks back into the room. After he pulls new underwear and pajama bottoms on, he helps me slip into my nightgown. He lifts me into his arms and tucks me against his chest as he pulls the covers down. He sets me down and climbs into bed after me, pulling me against his chest. He cups my cheek in his hand and kisses me softly and then presses his lips to my forehead.

"I love you, Nyssa. I'm sorry I scared you today."

"I love you so much. Goodnight, Spence."

"Goodnight, little girl."


End file.
